


Seven Seas of Rhye

by Notsyrups



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsyrups/pseuds/Notsyrups
Summary: A snippet from when the boys were finding out their sound during the studio recording of Seven Seas of Rhye!





	Seven Seas of Rhye

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There’s some Roger/Reader if you squint… it’s mainly a story builder drabble! I might post more reader inserts within this universe, but whose to say :P

Freddie, a long-time friend of yours asked you to come help with his band’s recording session. You had an outside ear, as you just liked listening to music and the best instrument you could play was the triangle. Plus, you liked hanging out with each other.

It was nearing 2 in the morning, and the band members (and the girls they decided to bring) were all falling asleep, the tones of Freddie’s voice filling the otherwise silent air. You sat beside Brian at the mixing station, you held your head propped up on your left hand, elbow leaning into a safe spot away from sliders on the display. Sparing a glance towards Brian, you could see the dark circles from the consecutive late nights bore into his face.

“You are mine, I possess you, forever… and ev-ER!” Freddie belts. You reach over with your free hand and stop the tape once a few seconds of silence fills in. Freddie gives an arm pump as he takes off the headphones and trots into the booth.

“Well? Let’s hear it!” He says, sitting himself down in the free chair beside you. Brian yawns and presses the playback button, pushing a slider up.

The track plays again, and Roger wakes up from the couch in the back, slapping John’s shoulder to wake him up as well. You close your eyes to focus in on the musicality of it. The line plays, and Brian turns his chair to face Freddie. “Well Fred, it’s good.”

Freddie’s lips purse, “Well of course it’s good, Bri… it’s missing something.” You all sit there for a moment, and after a solid 30 seconds of no one saying anything, you replay the track.

“What if you bounced the sounds?” You say, looking to the boys, “maybe it’s lacking dynamics in this portion of the track?” You add. You hope you don’t sound stupid, and by the look on Roger’s face your fear might have been true. Brian and Freddie look at each other and nod, and wordlessly turns to the system to add the bounce.

“Try left to right,” Freddie says lowly to Brian, to which a nod is a reply. They play the track again, and you eye them, seeing the grins spread on their faces. The track swings from left to right, and as it evens out you see Roger jump up from the couch, leaving the girl sleeping on his chest to fall onto the cushion.

“BLAST IT!” He says, grin wide. The track increases in volume once the swings even out, and the boys jump to cheer. 

“That was it! Y/N you’re a bloody genius!” Freddie says grabbing onto you for a hug. Brian, John, and Freddie practically leap from their seats and into the studio.

Roger comes up behind you and pats your shoulder. He leans down to where his mouth is next to your ear: “Nice work.” He says. Your face heats up, and you wave him away. As he walks out of the room to the studio, the hand on your shoulder reaches up to ruffle your hair, and waves.

You stay there with them for the next 3 hours, watching from the booth as they try different things. You don’t know when exactly you fell asleep, all you know is that you wake up on the couch in the back at 6 in the morning, with Roger’s jacket on your top half and Brian’s on your lower. Roger and John are sitting at the booth while Brian and Freddie are talking in the studio. Roger’s half facing towards you, fiddling with a textbook he brought in with him, and John is repeating some of the tracks to Liar. They had made progress, and you smiled and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
